dragonballaffanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Shenron
, is a magical dragon from the manga Dragon Ball, as well as the anime Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z, and Dragon Ball GT. In the English dub of Dragon Ball Z, he is mostly called the Eternal Dragon and in the early Harmony Gold Dragon Ball English dub from the 1980s, he is known as the Dragon God. Description Shenron is shown with the horns of a stag, sharp teeth, green scaly skin, red eyes, four toes on each foot, a long serpentine body (his tail takes up three-fourths of his length), long flowing whiskers, a long snout, crescent shaped nostrils, and flowing green hair on his cheeks. He is a reticulated Eastern dragon, whose kind are benevolent and sacred in Oriental mythologies. Unlike the Western dragons, which have large dorsal foldable wings on their backs, he has none. His kind are good at heart, but as a dragon, he has an aggressive temper, and is impatient sometimes. He is the combination of several animals: the horns of a buck (male deer), the body of a python (constricting snake), the whiskers of a catfish, and the teeth of a Tyrannosaurus Rex. Shenron can be summoned by gathering all seven of the Dragon Balls of Earth. Shenron can bestow any wish as long as it does not exceed the power of his creator, who must be still alive (i.e. Kami/Piccolo or Dende). Multiple times in the Dragon Ball series, Shenron threatens to kill the summoner if they do not say a wish on time, or if they do not say a wish at all. (although he has only attempted to kill someone in the "Tree of Might" movie where Gohan's friend dragon Icarus tries to attack Shenron.) Shenron cannot bring back a person from the dead more than once. The Dragon Balls cannot be used for one year after a wish is made, as they turn to stone. The Earth Dragon Balls are relatively small, each about the size of a large orange. The Shenron of the Black Star Dragon Balls is red, opposed to the Shenron of Earth who is green. Unlike Porunga, Shenron can only grant one wish per summoning, until Dende upgrades him to grant 2 wishes. After Dende's remodeling, if a person only needed one wish, then the Dragon Balls would scatter around the world in the same way as if someone had spoken both wishes. However, the Dragon Balls will be only become stone for 4 months, allowing the finding of the Balls and summoning of the Dragon 8 months faster than usual. Using the Dragon Balls this way allows only one wish the next time Shenron is summoned. Afterward, the balls scatter and turn into stones for a whole year, the next time allowing the two wishes it normally grants. In Dragon Ball GT, an evil dragon, known as Black Smoke Shenron in the English dub, is invocated from the cracked Dragon Balls (which were cracked because of Negative Energy), which emits seven individual dragons. Goku, along with his family and friends, are significantly inconvenienced and must battle them resulting in the Shadow Dragon Saga. After Goku and the other Z Warriors defeat the Shadow Dragons, Shenron leaves the Earth with Goku and the Dragon Balls in order to recuperate and teach the Earth to stop relying on the Dragon Balls to solve their problems. Ungrantable wishes Shenron can bestow any wish as long as it does not exceed the power of his creator, who must be still alive (i.e. Kami or Dende). He is unable to restore life to those that have died because of sickness or any other natural deaths. In the beginning of Dragon Ball Z, it is revealed that Shenron cannot grant the same wish more than once (e.g. bringing back those from the dead that have been killed before, etc.). He also cannot grant a wish to defeat or kill a living being that surpasses the power of his creator. Although Shenron has the power to reverse time to any period, he can't send people back or forward in time. Granted wishes * Before Dragon Ball ** An otherwise unknown character uses the Dragon Balls to become a king.Dragon Ball manga. Vol. 1, #1 ("Bloomers and the Monkey King") * Dragon Ball ** Oolong wishes for a pair of panties off a "hot babe" (though he just yelled the first thing that came to his mind as he was trying to stop Pilaf from making his own wish). Due to censorship issues, the English dubs changed this wish to a "comforted pair of underwear" (Brought forth Oceanus Shenron in GT) ** Goku wishes for Upa's father Bora to be revived (Brought forth Haze Shenron in GT). ** King Piccolo wishes for his youth to be restored (Piccolo killed him shortly afterwards, he was later revived by Kami and Mr. Popo.) (Brought forth Nuova Shenron in GT). ** Reviving everyone killed by King Piccolo and his sons * Dragon Ball Z ** Saiyan Saga: *** Master Roshi wishes for Goku to be revived (Brought forth Rage Shenron in GT). ** Frieza Saga: *** Mr. Popo wishes for all those slain by Frieza and his henchmen on Planet Namek to be brought back to life. (Brought forth Syn Shenron in GT.) ** Cell Games Saga: *** Yamcha wishes for all people killed by Cell and the other Androids to be revived. *** Krillin wished for the self-destruct bombs in Android 17 and Android 18 to be removed. ** Majin Buu Saga: *** Bulma wishes for all the good people who got killed by Majin Vegeta to be revived (Granted by Shenron) (Brought forth Naturon Shenron in GT). *** All memories of the Buu would be erased from the populace of Earth, save for the memories of the Z Fighters. (Brought forth Eis Shenron in GT.Dragon Ball GT Perfect Files) * Dragon Ball GT ** Shadow Dragon Saga: *** All the people of Earth who were killed after the doorway to Hell was opened (in Super 17 Saga) to be brought back to life (Shenron's last wish). Dragon Ball movies Dragon Ball Movie 1: Curse of the Blood Rubies * Penny's wish for the end of the rubies Dragon Ball Movie 3: Mystical Adventure * Goku wished for Bora to be revived. Dragon Ball: The Path to Power: * Goku wishes for Shenron to rebuild Android 8 and remove the bomb inside him. Dragon Ball Z Movie 1: Dead Zone * Garlic Jr.'s wish for immortality. Dragon Ball Z Movie 2: The World's Strongest * Dr. Kochin wishes for Dr. Wheelo to be released from his icy prison. Dragon Ball Z Movie 3: The Tree of Might * Bulma, Gohan and Krillin wish to restore the forest. Dragon Ball Z Movie 4: Lord Slug * Slug wishes for eternal youth. Dragon Ball Z Movie 10: Broly: Second Coming * Goten wishes that his father was there, and an image of Goku appears. However, he did not summon the dragon, Shenron acted on his own. Dragon Ball Z Movie 12: Fusion Reborn * Shenron appears, but no wish is made due to his inability to grant the one Gohan wanted, leading to a somewhat comedic ending. Dragon Ball Z Movie 13: Wrath of the Dragon * Gohan wishes the abnormally sealed music box containing Tapion be opened. Dr. Slump * In Dr. Slump, he granted a wish for a tractor for the Penguin Village Other media Crossover with One Piece: * Hercule wishes to become a king. After this, Shenron invites his friends to his cave for a tea party during the one-year break. Voice actors * Japanese: Kenji Utsumi (Originally) and Masaharu Sato (Onwards) * Ocean Dub: Don Brown * FUNimation Dub: Christopher R. Sabat Trivia *It's shown in Dragon Ball Z: Shin Budokai that Shenron cannot grant wishes to someone he cannot understand. *In Shin Budokai it is shown that his power cannot cross dimensions, or timelines. *In Shin Budokai it is shown that when someone is wished to a certain place for a certain purpose they cannot leave until it's finished, and forms of Transloctation like Instant Transmission do not work. References From Dragon Ball Wiki, a Wikia wiki. Category:Characters who can fly Category:Deities Category:Animal characters Category:Eternal Dragons